User blog:MERLOCK/Drew K. Parker book 1: Just a Normal life...
Okay, so I'm considering doing a couple stories for Drew K. Parker, my char in Neildown's RPG Rebellion. Book 1: Danita Dianne Miller Chapter 1: a Bad Beggining Danita got into her vehicle, a blue nissan car. She slammed the door unnecisarily. Why did they fire me? She thought as she started her engine. ''And why can't I find a house? ''Danita's life had been slowly going downhill since the economy had started spinning out. Now, as a reporter for the news, she had been unreasonably fired by her new boss, although her work was some of the best of the building she worked at. She had also been forced to move out of her current house when she was no longer able to pay her bills, and was now living in an apartment. She sighed as the light turned red. ''I just wanna go home... back to Montana. ''But she was now living in New York, a place were news thrived... because of the crime. It had been easy to get a job as a reporter... but her house had been raided several times and she found herself losing valuable paperwork to theives and robbers. As she put her foot on the gass to go, she heard a voice and someone tap on her window. She turned and to her shock saw a man holding a gun. "Unlock the car." Danita didn't move. She was frozen in place as she shook her head stiffly. "I sugest that you move quick." He cocked the gun. Danita was quick to unlock the door but as she was getting out he put a hand on her shoulder and grabbed tightly. "Drive," He said. As they drove the man who had short brown hair and was wearing a black short sleeved shirt and jeans despite the january weather kept his gun hidden from the view of outsiders yet in Danita's clear sight. He kept glancing at her uneasily. "You're gonna wanna turn here, an--" Danita's heart skipped a beat. That was to the innerstate. "I don't--" "Lady, just listen to me." He fiddled with his gun and she turned. As they picked up speed Danita brushed her deep brown hair from her face, her green eyes scanning the road for a police car. They drove on for an hour, and Danita's heart didn't slow it's beat for one second of it. "Alright, turn up at about four miles, and then," the man--who looked around eighteen only which was a year older than her--hefted his gun. "and then keep going." She saw the exit and her eyes grew wide as she gripped the steering wheel. That exit led out of state. Danita saw a ditch and took a risk. A huge one. She swerved off road, and the man yelled at her while trying not to be jolted around. "What the heck are you doing?!" "Saving my life, jerk!" Danita held her breath as the car rolled and the airbag went off. On her side. She felt her body being rammed into stuff despite the protection her car offered and gripped the wheel as the car stopped, luckily upright. Danita stopped and slowed her breathing, but as she opened her eyes she saw that the door to the passenger seat was open and the window shattered. She got up, and thanked her lucky stars that the airbags had been dismalfunctional on the passenger's side, but felt a pang of guilt. She saw the hand gun that the stranger owned on the grass, and not far away she saw him, lying in an odd position. The young man slowly heaved himself up, grabbing his side as he took in gasping breaths, coughing uncontrollably. "Lady--" He fell into another fit of coughing and tasted blood. "Get-get away, run for it!" She looked at him in confusion. "What?" "I--" He gasped as he tried to get up. "I should have explained myself but--but there was no time. They're looking for you Danita--" He collapsed onto the ground. "They're looking for you..." She walked up to him, holding the gun tightly. "Who's looking for me?" "The enemy, in-in China..." He gasped again and gagged, holding back the sick in his stomach. "China?" She paused. "But they've made an alliance, to stand with us against--" "No they're with the russians! They've lied!" He got on his knees. "I--" He grabbed his side again. "I'm sorry, I should've--" But his eyes widened and he looked behind Danita, jerking himself up to his feet and running at her, shoving her behind him. "Run, Danita." He said harshly. She turned and saw a tall man in front of her, holding a gun. "Get out of my way, young man, and I'll spare your life for now. Give you a chance to run away after all this." The teen blinked his eyes, running his tounge over his lips to wash away the salty tang of red. "No way," He said, although he swayed on his feet. "I'd never surrender a woman to... you monsters!" The man cocked a gun. "Well then, fine." The last thing Danita remembered was the gunshot and the cry of the young man in front of her before a cloth with a strange smell was shoved in front of her face and she blacked out.